


If you found this it's probably too late

by Dora_Lupin_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Love Letters, M/M, is this angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dora_Lupin_Black/pseuds/Dora_Lupin_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sirius' death Remus finds a letter hidden in Sirius' chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you found this it's probably too late

Dear Moony  
If you found this it's probably too late. Don't worry about me I'll probably be at James'. I want you to take care of Harry and I know you will, not because I said so, because you are a wonderful man.  
But this letter isn't about Harry. It's about me, about you, about us, if I dare say so. Its about something to shout from the mountaintops and from the shores for the whole world to hear. Hear that I, Sirius Orion Black, am in love with you Remus Lupin. And I hope you are too, but even if you're not, that's fine because I'll be watching and protecting you. I'll be watching as you eat your breakfast, as you go to sleep, as you get married, as you grow old and when the time comes, I'll be there for you, to welcome you back and make sure you're not scared, although I doubt you'll be. The one thing I can't guaranty for is your smile. So I want you to promise me that you'll smile every day. Tonight go to bed smiling and make sure everyone else does too. I'll miss you.

Love  
Padfoot

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic please be kind.


End file.
